betalandsfandomcom-20200214-history
BetaLands Wiki
BetaLands * Dynmap * Website * Server IP: BetaLands.com (Old Beta 1.7.3) History History of BetaLands can be broken down into multiple Eras * Early Era (2015) * Rising Era (2016-September 2017) * Good Era (October 2017-December 2017) * Dark Ages (January 2018-April 2018) * Merger Reconstruction (April 2018-May 2018) * Era of Drama (June 2018-August 2018) * New Age (September 2018-Present) Towns and Settlements Beta Valley - One of the original settlements on the new map, as well one of the original three portions of Trinity, the biggest town on the server BetaVille/Trinity - The first settlement every created on the new map, as well as the original area of Trinity Pančevo - Good town, founded by FoxyFoxMcCloud, named after the Serbian city where he is from. Chugga Town - A private town owned by chuggacornoroy, was one of the biggest towns due to alts. Based on Chugga's town on the 2016 world. NO NORMIES REE - Definitely not bezt town. Profagation is full of shit, motherland Pancevo bezt town. LazorLand - Large City made by MasterlazorX. Known for being very close to spawn and for the largest public cactus farm. Truopolis - Town made by toxic player TheTrueChewy, widely hated mainly as it claimed tons of land and for some time had a tax system. Swagland - Town made by Swaglicious_R and a few other Pančevo veterans. Players EvantheMovieGuy - An older cuck on the server, a moderator of the server, as well as a co-founder of Trinity, and the owner of Beta Valley Swaglicious_R - An admin on the server, owner of Swagland FlamingSword21 - A moderator on BetaLands who loved CS:GO a bit too much filmdestruction - A fag known for being a founder of Trinity, former Moderator on BL Matuxas - A player on BetaLands with an interesting town history jm03 - Edgiest cuck on the server, has been playing for longer than any of the cucks above, co-founded BetaVille/Trinity and Pančevo. Windows7Ultimate - Some retard that joined because NosPro was down. TheTrueChewy - Founder of Truopolis, widely hated by the community and is now some wannabe rapper and stoner. Chuggacornoroy - Former Admin. Founder of the Nation FBT (Federation of Betalands Towns) and Chugga Town. One of the longest playing Veterans. Jilm - Former Admin/Developer of both Betalands & Retrolands who decided to cleanse the Legacy community. Notable Events BetaLands and RetroMC merger - Two popular Beta 1.7 servers merge to form a server called RetroLands. BetaLands and RetroLands split - Sweetz and Johny couldn't agree how to run the server. Jilm's Plague - Jilms decided to leave the Legacy community but with a big bang and attacked Retrolands & Betalands trying to delete server files. He did this to try to cleanse the Legacy community. Jilm was tired of drama between the 2 servers so he attacked them both to hopefully end the drama and hate between Johny and Sweetz, creating a common enemy for both servers. The Great Server Grief - When Jilm destroyed BL, took the files and decided to hold them hostage, a few people from BL decided to have a bit of fun at his expense by logging into his server and griefing it. Jilm's Test Server Restore - The Great Server Grief was restored and fixed from the people of BL Griefing it and went into a whitelist. Betalands A New Age - Sweetz decided to just make a new map and bring the server back up.